User blog:Seireikitsu/Fushigi Senshi (ふしぎ戦士): Chapter Two
Taka's sitting on a red, low, Japanese sofa, watching an action movie on an 80" TV, with his feet kicked up on an ottoman that matches the couch. The movie is full of gun shooting, speeding in cars, and explosions. It's a non-stop, extravaganza of entertainment for those with ADHD, perfectly suited for men of healthy testosterone with boring desk jobs, and dull lives. : Miaka's on her smart phone on the matching love seat, and says, "Turn that down!" : He shouts back, "Go in another room!" : Miaka narrows her eyes at him for a short while. Then, she gets up, and goes out to the hallway. : The alto, female voice on the phone states, "Using your cell phone during a movie is rude." : Miaka defends her actions, "It's my sofa! I should be able to sit on it whenever I want." : The voice then says, "Whatever. Miaka-chan was saying Hana seemed to arrive without luggage?" : Miaka: "Yes! It turns out Hana-chan got a ride home with a stranger. After she got out of the car, the guy drove off with her luggage!" : The alto sighs before she continues the conversation. "Hana's going to want a whole new wardrobe. And, I'm going to have to pay for it. If Hana's father finds out about this, he'll have her immediately flown home in a private jet. This experience is important. Hana... Hana's being called a twinky." : Miaka is expressively thinking as she asks, "A twinky? Now, I'm hungry! Ai-san is going to ruin my diet! Why is Ai-san randomly inserting foods into the conversation? Or, am I imagining it because I'm hungry?" : Ai responds, "Stop thinking with your stomach! Twinky is used as an insult for Asians who aren't culturally Asian. Yellow on the outside, and white on the inside. It's a racist slang, but it holds truth. Hana is culturally ignorant, and doesn't even use honorifics correctly despite her Japanese lessons. Hana is caught up in consumerist culture." : Her stomach growls before Miaka replies, "Ai-san is making me hungry! Why do they use such a tasty word to be cruel?" : Ai: "They don't make Twinkies anymore." : Miaka is now traveling through the hallway as she talks, "Maybe Hana-chan should become a part-time worker, and buy her own clothes?" : Ai: "No good. Hana will be deemed rude, and get fired. It will also distract from Hana's studies. Is Miaka-chan in the kitchen!?" : She is now in the kitchen, opening, and closing cabinets as she looks for something. Miaka: "It's Ai-san's fault. Talking about Twinkies, and consuming." : Ai returns to the intended topic, "Hey! When Hana's in the bath, steal the colored contacts. I don't think Hana's choice in contacts, or hair bleaching is just about personal expression. I think it's because of all these blond-haired, blue-eyed people in Hollywood." : Miaka asks, as she opens a box of snacking cakes, "Don't those people also use bleach, and colored contacts?" : Ai: "Yes." : Opening a package with two cheap, little cakes inside, "Why are American beauty standards so impossible? Hair, and skin colors most don't have. Cosmetic surgery. Photo editing! And, meanwhile, aren't most Americans fat?" : Ai: "Unfortunately, yes. Most Americans are fat. And, Nazis. I suspect Nazis are rampant, and behind the favoring of blond hair. But, back on topic. Get those contacts, and throw them away!" : After taking a second to swallow a bite, Miaka replies, "Will do!" She then hangs up. : She eats another bite of junk food, while looking up, and to the right. : Then, she thinks out loud, "My cousin's wife must still be reading a lot of conspiracy theory books." : After a pause, she adds, "I wonder if Hana-chan believes that stuff." : After a shrug, her eyes widen at sound of the refrigerator door opening, and she quickly crams the junk food under the sink. : Taka is looking in the refrigerator when he asks, "What is that girl going to wear after her bath?" : Miaka now has a mischievous look on her face, clearly indicating scheming. : Taka sees it before she walks away. It causes him to think out loud, "I hope Miaka didn't just coat my cakes in wasabi, and make it look like green frosting again." : After looking in some cabinets, he then thinks out loud, "Where are my cakes!?" : Previous: Fushigi Senshi (ふしぎ戦士): Chapter One Category:Blog posts